dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pan's first fight to the death!
Pan's first fight to the death! is the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. This chapter ends the battle between Cell and Dabura and begins the battle between Bojack and Pan. Plot While Dabura was still in astoinishment of Cell's regeneration, Cell takes the time by preforming a Special Beam Cannon. Dabura is impaled by the beam, which goes through his chest. While holding his heavily bleeding chest, Dabura spits on Cell's leg. Cell notices his body slowly turning into stone, so he rips off his head. Once on the ground, Cell quickly regenerates his body once more. Dabura falls from the sky and dies from blood loss, leaving Cell the winner. Gohan tells Piccolo that Cell's power was stronger after regenerating twice, yet it was still weak. Cell then applies in secret that he is just hiding his true power. The next match is Pan from Universe 16 against Bojack from Universe 6. Gohan warns Pan about Bojack's power as she lands into the arena. Bojack starts the match and rushes towards Pan who then dodges. Due to Bojack's demonstration of power by causing a crater into the ground, Pan transforms into a Super Saiyan. Both fighters begin assaulting one another. Once Bojack throws a punch, Pan hops over it and fires a powerful close-ranged Kamehameha Wave at Bojack's back. An explosion happens and it leaves Bojack on the arena floor. Videl celebrates her daughter's victory, but Gohan knows that it is not over yet. Bojack then stands up and unleashes his transformation. His power is so great that is destroys the entire arena and sends Pan flying. Pan is unable to keep up with Bojack's speed at this point. Bojack the appears infront of Pan and grabs her by the neck, then snaps it which kills her. The shock of her sudden death astonishes the entire Universe 16 and even Pan from Universe 18. As soon as Bojack releases Pan, Videl (in tears) rushes to grab her falling deceased daughter, but Gohan does it instead. Unable to control her anger, Bra transforms into a Super Saiyan and attempts to rush at Bojack, only to be stopped by Vegetto. Gohan walks back over to the Universe 16's section, walking through a spectator fence. Piccolo materializes a coffin for Pan and Gohan places her in it. Bra then asks Gohan if she could avenge Pan's death. Gohan, who unleashed an alarming power yells to Bra that doing so would risk Pan's resurrection. Bra calms down after hearing that. On the Universe 18's side, the other Pan is still tramatized from her alternate's death and tells her father that shes inferior to her alternate and she might die the same way. Gohan then tell Pan that they're both identical in power in order to boost her confidence. Bra on the other hand can see the difference between her alternate and herself. The would have been Tapion from Universe 3 versus a Namekian from Universe 10, but since that universe forfeits Tapion gets an automactic bye. The next match is Salza from Universe 8 against Krillin from Universe 9. After the arena entrances and internal thoughts, Salza begins the match with a knifehand strike. Krillin blacks the attack with the shell on his back, causing Salza's hand to be in pain. Trivia * Raditz makes mocking commentary on the first two matches of the chapter. * Gohan's power is so great, that it even caught Gast's attention. *In the French and Polish versions of the Chapter, Bra refers to Gokū as "Son" (which is his last name) http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/fr/page-140.html http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/pl/page-140.html, hinting her mother's personality.